Gundam Sisters
by Duet Maxwell Shinobi of Wind
Summary: The year is AC 197, and the boy meet the most unlikely people.... Their sisters. Will there be love between them??? CHAPTER 5 UP NOW!!!!!
1. 3 Years Apart

Gundam Sisters  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, *sniff sniff* I don't own GW, but I do own the sisters I made!!!! *Zero laugh* Ahem..... So no flames please!  
  
Chapter 1 3 Years Apart  
  
The year is AC 197, and the ex-gundam pilots now live in one of Quatre's many mansions. But today is different from the others..... "Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled. Quatre came running into the hallway to see Duo on the ground, pounding it to death.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?" Quatre asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. Duo holds up 2 peices of paper, and Quatre takes them. "Who are they from?" "My cursed sisters....." Quatre starts to read the first one.  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
Hi bro! I was wantin to send ya a letter sayin that I'm commin over to see ya. So, get ready for me! I've missed you since Maxwell Church was destroyed, and wanted to see ya. That and how you've grow. Be there in a week.... Cya then!  
  
Your lovin older sis, Duet Maxwell  
  
"Doesn't sound bad to me.... Remember, I have 29." Quatre said, looking down at Duo. Who was now sitting upright. "Second one." he murmered.  
  
Big Bro,  
  
Hiya! Just wanted ya to know that I'ma doin fine. How are you doin since the war ended??? Oh well, I'll find out soon enought. Cos I'm commin for a visit, and maybe a stay! I'm commin next week, so I'll see ya then! Ja ne!  
  
Lovin little sister, Amiboshi Maxwell `~~~~~~~~~;8 ) Ps. Lookie at my smilie with sunglasses! Guess who!  
  
"Well..... Judging by the date, they arive today...." Quatre said. There was a knock on the door, and Duo hid behind Quatre. Too bad for Duo that Quatre answered the door, cause when he did.... BAM!!!! He was glomped by two girls. "Hi Duo!" the taller one yelled. She wore a black tank top, black skin tight leather pants, black boots, and a twilight blue bandana on her head with cresant moons on it. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, a carbon copy of Duo is what she was. "Hey bro!" the shorter one yelled. She wore Duo's Endless Waltz costume, but the jacket was tied around her waist, and red sunglasses that sat on the middle of her nose. Her hair was also pulled back in a braid, she too was a carbon copy of Duo. The others came into the hallway to see Duo on the ground. The girls got off of him, and helpes him up. "Who are they?" Heero asked, pointing to the girls. "I'm Duet Maxwell! The oldest of the Maxwell kids!" the taller one proclaimed. "And I'm Amiboshi Maxwell! The youngest of the Maxwell kids!" the short one yelled, making a peace sign. "Now I'm confused.... Who's who?" Trowa asked. "It's easy to remember!" Duet exclaimed. "It is easy.... See, we're all exactly one foot taller or shorter than the other. Duet is 6 ft 2 in, Duo is 5 ft 2 in, and I'm 4 ft 2 in!" Amiboshi said. "Girls, these are my friends. Quatre Winner." Quatre waved. "Heero Yuy." Duet looked at him and winked, he blushed. "Trowa Barton." Trowa nodded. "And Wufei Chang, or Wu-man!" "Weak onnas.... And it's Wufei, Maxwell. Wufei...." Wufei said grufly. "Kay Wuffie!" Duet yelled. Wufei stormed upstairs, mumbling something about the Maxwells, injustice, and weak onnas. "Know what!" Duet yelled. Everyone looked at her, and she flung her arms around Heero's neck. "I'm sharin a room with this hot, cute, dead sexy guy!" Heero turned crimson.  
  
Author's Note: He, he.... Short, yes. Goofy, yes. Duet is immature.... Duet: No! Yes..... So the next one will hopefully be longer..... But first R&R, please! Till next time..... Ja ne! 


	2. The Secret and The Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own GW...... Or any of the bishounens, girls, or mechas on there..... So no flames please..... Summary of last chapter: Duo's older and younger sisters, Duet and Amiboshi, came into the scene. Both jumping Duo..... Duet has a secret crush for one of the pilots.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 The Secret and the Soldier  
  
Duet, Duo, Heero, Amiboshi, and Trowa sat in the living room doing their own thing. Duet was watching Heero work on his laptop, Duo and Amiboshi were playing Duel Monsters, and Trowa was reading. "Duet, stop staring at me.... It's very annoying." Heero said, not looking up from his work. "Can't help..... Too kawaii....." she said, as if in a trance. Heero sweatdropped, and continued his work. The doorbell rang, and no one budged. "Go get the door Duet." Duo said. She didn't budge. "Go get the door Duet." Heero said. Duet got up and walked out of the room. "How'd you do that?!" Duo exclaimed, Amiboshi looked over and took a peek at his cards. "Easy, she likes me, and not you." he answered. They heard Duet scream, and then what sounded like thunder. Duet tried to slide to the door on her stomach, but ended up in the kitchen instead. "Who was it?" Trowa asked. Duet scrambled into the living room, and gestured for someone else to come in. "Ya guess Trow!" she yelled. Two girls came into the room. One was about a foot taler than Trowa, and the other was about 5 inches shorter than Quatre. They both had brunette color hair infront of their faces. The taller one had emerald color eyes, and the shorter one had pure silver colored eyes, no pupil, only a shine like the stars. Trowa closed his book, and looked up at them. He immediately jumped up. "Fushigi?! Cecil?!" he yelled. "Yes Little One." the taller one said. "Yep! Your sick little sister is back!" the shorter one yelled, making a peace sign with her fingers. Quatre and Wufei walked into the room when she said that. "Who is this Trowa?" Quatre asked. Trowa walked up inbetween the girls, and put his arms around them. "This is my older sister Fushigi, and this is my little sister Cecil." he said. "Great..... More weak onnas...." Wufei said. Fushigi squinted her eyes, and pulled out a knife case with a golden seal on it. "I am Colonel Fushigi Barton of the Imperial Army and Guardian Force[1]" she said then put the knife and case up. Everyone sweatdropped. "Now Cecil.... Am I right?" Quatre asked. Cecil nodded. "What did you mean by sick little sister?" She smiled. "Easy..... I'm blind! I have ears like a hawks, and a nose of a wolf..... C'mere..." she said. Quatre bent down a little, and she put her hand on his face. Quatre blushed a little, and she then started running her fingers throught his hair. "Platinum blonde hair, aquamarine eyes, pale creamy skin, and I smell apples.... You're the famous Quatre Raberba Winner aren'tcha!" "That's right....." he said, a little shocked. Trowa placed a hand on her head, and pushed down a little. "Pardon her.... That's how she sees people she says. Shrimp here says that I smell like blue rasber...." he looked down at Cecil, who was sniffing the air, "What are you doing Cecil?" "I smell something familiar..... Smells like blackberries and papaya....." she spun around, "Duet! Amiboshi! It's you!" Cecil hugged them both. Quatre blushed a little. Cecil walked over to him, and hugged him. Quatre turned crimson, and everyone noticed. "Hey Quatre.... Are you blushing??? Cos I can feel your heart beating faster...." she said, getting closer to his ear, "Ya know Quatre.... I like you too."  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cecil: He, he...... I do love Quatre! *cuddles with him* Quatre: I do too Cecil.... *kissed Cecil's forehead* *sniff, sniff* I love romances..... Duet: What about my crush with Hee-chan!!!!! It's a commin! Just let the other join! Amiboshi: He, he..... Next chapter's commin soon! Whenever I get round to it! LOL!!!!! Please R&R!!! 


	3. Another Perfect Soldier and the Perfect ...

Discalimer: You know da drill!!! Duo: Can I say it? Why? Duo: *famous Maxwell pout* Pweeze..... How could I say no! Duo: *perks up* Okay then! Christina doesn't own GW or me.... What was that??? Duo: Whatever!!!! Anywho.... She only owns us in her dreams Yeah! I kill Hilde!!!!! Duo: Thank heaven for that....... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gundam Sisters  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Another Perfect Soldier and the Perfect Cook?!?!?! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a normal day at the mansion, well as normal as it can get with 2 Maxwell sisters..... "Yahoo!!!!!" Duet yelled, jumping from the roof, onto a trampoline, and onto Duo. Duo was just walking back to the back porch. "Hey! Duet! Get off of me!!!!" he yelled. "Whatever Shrimp!!![1]" she yelled in her Australlian/Chibi voice. They walked back inside, Duet smiling at the tourcher she just put Duo through. Heero walked by and yanked Duo's braid. "Itai!!!! What was that for?!" he yelled, grabbing his braid and stroking it like a cat. "Hn...." he answered. "Hey Hee-san!" Duet yelled. "Hello koibito." he said, lightly kissing her forehead. Duet skipped into the kitchen, and sat down next to Duo. Next thing you know, the doorbell rang. Heero walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello Heero." one said. The young lady was a carbon copy of Heero, except for 2 ft long ponytail, she was wearing Sakura Avalon's Rubber Kitty Costume [2]. "Hn....." was all that was heard from the other girl. She too was a carbon copy of Heero, and wore a green skintight top, held up by strings attached to a choker-like thing on her neck and black spandex shorts. "Tenshi? Tasuki? Why are you here?" he asked. "To see you onii-san[3]." the girl in the rubber kitty costume said. The other nodded in agreement. Heero let them in, and took them to the living room. Duo was now sitting in there, staring into space he was so bored. "Duo." Heero said, Duo looked up and started eyeing the girl with the ponytail. "These are my sisters. Tenshi." The girl Duo was eyeing waved. "And Tasuki." "Hn...." was all she said. Duo smacked his head. "One question... Do they act like you? I can tell Tasuki does, but do you Tenshi?" Tenshi shook her head, and sat down next to him. "No I don't, Duo-sama." she answered in a British accent. Duo smiled, for he had a thing for English chicks, and she was one. "Ya know Tenshi." he said, putting an arm around her when Heero left with Tasuki, "You're kinda cute." She blushed. "Guys back in Englad called me a "Bird"." she said. "Why?" he asked. "It's slang for "Girl". I didn't like it, for I didn't like them. But you." she started, she started to stare in his eyes, "You're different. Cause you're my soulmate. I can tell." Duo blushed this time. She got up, and brushed her costume off. "Where are you goin?" "Cook dinner.... It's 5 o'clock and I always cook dinner." With that, she walked off to the kitchen. Duo got up, and looked in the kitchen. His jaw dropped at the site before him. She was cooking up a storm! About 15 minutes later, everyone was lured to the dining room bacause of the smell. They saw Tenshi standing there, smiling her rubber kitty ears off! "I hope you like it!" she chirped, "It's my speciallty. Fried rice, stuffed peppers, my special beef stew, biscuits, and for dessert.... My special berry tarts!" Everyone's jaws dropped. "And you're related to the perfect soldier and perfect pain in the butt[4]?!" Duet yelled. "You never cooked like this durring the war!!!!" Amiboshi yelled. Tenshi smiled. They sat down, and ate dinner. "You're not the perfect soldier." Duo said with a mouth full of food, then swallowed it, "You're the perfect cook!" Tenshi blushed. Sitting next to Duo paided off. She leanded over and kisses him on the cheek. Duo nearly choked on his food. "You're so sweet Duo-san." she said. Amiboshi looked up from her food, and adjusted her sunglasses[5]. "Looks like the Gundam Soul Sisters[6] are comin back together." she said to Duet. Duet nodded. "Really first it's me and you, then Cecil and Fushigi, now Tenshi and the perfect pain in the butt!" she answered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [1] Duet calls everyone shorter than her Shrimp, except for Amiboshi and her friends. [2] If you've ever watched Cardcaptors, it's the costume Sakura wears when she catches the Thunder card [3] Onii-san means older brother, so that means tha Tenshi and Tasuki are younger than Heero [4] The "Perfect pain in the butt", as Duet calls her, is Tasuki. Tasuki is more emotionless and cold as Heero used to be [5] That's Amiboshi's red circle sunglasses with the wire frame that she always wears. The ones that bug the hell out of Duo. She always wears them down on her nose [6] Gundam Soul Sisters, Soul Sisters for short, is the group of Gundam warriors in the war. They were all related to the boy gundam pilots. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey hey! That was funny!!! *nudges Duo* Perfect cook... You crack me up! Duo: He, he.... Can I.... Yes... Go ahead sexy! Duo: Kay then! Please R&R. And chapter 4 is commin soon! Good one... Duo: Thank you 


	4. Wufei's Curse

He, he.... I'm back!!!!  
  
Duo: Run!!!!  
  
*glomps Duo* You're not goin nowhere...... Now do the intro.....  
  
Duo: Chistina doesn't own GW, so don't sue her  
  
Really.... All I have is pocket lint..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gundam Sisters  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Wufei's Curse  
  
"Dying..... Boredom too great..... Aghck!" Duet yelled, clenching her throat, and fell dramaticly. Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped. It was raining outside, so there was nothing to do. "Duet does have a point. There is nothin to do." Amiboshi pointed out. Her and Duo were playing Wing Assault. "Ha! Angel's Wing[1] destroys Deathscythe Hell Custom!" Duo just sat in the floor, the shock of losing to his little sister had tooken over. "But! I.... You.... How did?" he studdered. Amiboshi punched his arm as usual. "Itai!" He grabbed his left arm. "Ha ha...." "You two..... We shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre exclaimed. They all heard something crack, and looked to where Duet had "died of boredom". She had folded her back to where she was sitting on her head[2]! Quatre and Wufei fainted, Trowa didn't budge, Heero raised an eyebrow, Duo's mouth hung open, and Amiboshi smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey cool! Mr. I Am Justice couldn't handle me doin' my special ability! I found his weakness!" Duet yelled. The doorbell rang, and Amiboshi got up. Duo was already trying to wake Quatre up, and when Amiboshi walked past Wufei..... SMACK! She slapped him very, very, very hard across the face. "You weak onna!!!!! How dare you slap me!!!!! Injustice!" he yelled. Amiboshi snicked, and answered the door. "Hello.... Winner estate." she said, looking up at the visitors. "Ahhh!" With that, she came running back into the living room, one of the visitors hot on her tail. "Hey Wuffie!" the taller one yelled. "Wufei....." the other one said in a very low seducing voice. He looked up and saw two look almost exact copies of him standing in the doorway. "Nataku.... Help me now." he said. The taller one glomped him, and smiled. The other walked over to him, and perched herself on the chairarm. "And who are these young ladies?" Trowa asked, looking the taller one over. "I'm Chang Chikara! The oldest of the Chang children!" the taller one yelled. "And I'm Chang Tamahome. Youngest in the Chang family." the other said. Chikara wore a black chinese dress with gold trimming. She had black hair, pulled back in a tight ponytail, light creamy skin, and dark red eyes. Tamahome wore a shrine looking outfit, but without the jacket, and the white pants that Wufei wore. She had black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, except for her bangs, black eyes, and tanned skin. "Great.... The curse of the Chang family has come back to haunt me...." Wufei said. "Don't worry Wuffie.... Just don't get me mad!" Chikara said. "Uh.... Whatcha mean by "Curse of the Chang Family" Wu-man?" Duo asked. "That's easy! I had a curse put on me when we were younger. There are 4 demons that possess me.... A dog, a cat, a snake, that's every kind of snake, and a dragon. When I get really, really, really, mad.... Those spirits take over, and I go kill or seriously hurt the person who made me mad!" she explained. "Oh....." everyone else, except Wufei, Tamahome, Amiboshi, and Duet said in unison. Chikara smiled. "Lemme guess who ya are! Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, and..... Hello nurse!" Chikara yelled, jumping out of Wufei's lap and landing in Trowa's. She wrapped one arm around him, and smiled. "You're hot, sexy, beautiful, and just darn sexy!" She started to run her hands up and down his chest. Trowa blushed, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. She smiled at him, and giggled. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [1] Angel's Wing is Amiboshi's gundam. It resembles a cat, and has angel wings like that of Wing Zero Custom  
  
[2] Duet is a contortionist. That's a person who can bend their body all different ways.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He, he.... That was funny!  
  
Duet: Tell me bout it! I grossed Wu-man out!  
  
Wanna do the honor Duet?  
  
Duet: Hell yeah! Kay.... Please R&R, and Chapter 5 will be up soon! Was I good?  
  
Yep!  
  
Both: *high five* 


	5. Nevermore!

I'm back!!!  
  
Duo: Help me!  
  
*ZERO laughter and glomps Duo* Say it! Duo: No... Say it! Duo: No....  
  
SAY IT OR NO CANDY!!!!!!!! Duo: *sigh* Christina does not own GW, and SHE BETTER GET OFF ME!!!!!! *whimpers and get off* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gundam Sisters Chapter 5 Nevermore!  
  
It was a peaceful day at the Winner mansion, and some of them were outside. Duo and Tenshi were sitting in a tree, Duet and Heero were swinging, Quatre and Cecil were planting the last of the flowers they got, Trowa and Chikara were chatting on the stairs, Wufei was reading a book under the tree Duo and Tenshi were in.  
  
"I wonder...." a bodiless voice said. Everyone was looking around. Then Duo fell out of the tree, a frying pan[1] following. The voice was laughing, and then Amiboshi appeared out of nowhere. "Maxwell? Did you do...." Wufei started. Amiboshi flew down and picked the frying pan up.  
  
"Yepo!" Amiboshi yelled. "Cheshire Maxwell....[2]" Wufei grumbled, Amiboshi whacked him with the frying pan. "Ow! You little...." "I'm not little! I'm way stronger than you!"  
  
"Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not! "Are.... Wah!" Amiboshi ducked as a large bird flew down, and landed on the branch behind them.... It cawed, and everyone was staring at it... "A fairly big pure black raven with blood red eyes can only mean one thing.... RAVEN!!!!" Quatre yelled, getting up. A young girl walked out of the shadows, the raven flew over and landed on her shoulder. The young girl was Quatre's height, and looked exactly like him, but had long hair that streached down to the middle of her back. She wore a green tank top turtleneck with a large stripe going across the middle which was black with green diamonds. Also she wore black knee-high pants, leather boots, and brown leather gloves. The girl smiled, walked up to Quatre, and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you too Quatre." she said. "Raven, who are they?" the raven on her shoulder asked. "It-it-it-it-it-it-it...." the guys all said. The girls all smiled. Another girl walked out of the shadows. She was a few inches shorter than Quatre, and looked exactly like Quatre, even down to the clothes she was wearing. Quatre gasped, and the other girl walked over and hugged him. "Hotohori! You're here too!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Don't forget me!" the raven exclaimed. "Who-who-who-who's that Quatre?" Wufei asked. "This is my twin sister Raven Raberba Winner, and my little sister Hotohori Raberba Winner." Quatre said, the raven hopped over onto Quatre's shoulder, "I almost forgot. This is Raven's pet raven, Akutenshi." Akutenshi flew over and landed on Wufei's shoulder. "Okay...." Wufei said. "Akutenshi seems to like you." Raven said. "Heh! Wufei here seems to like you Raven-sama!" Akutenshi exclaimed. Wufei started to blush. "He he... See!"  
  
"Get off of me you bird!" Wufei yelled, swating at Akutenshi. Akutenshi squacked when he pulled his tail, and pecked at his head for a second. "Akutenshi!" Raven, Quatre, and Hotohori yelled, and Akutenshi landed back on Raven's arm.  
  
"How can Akutenshi talk?" Heero asked.  
  
"See, I read Edgar Allen Poe stories a whole lot, especially The Raven.... I always take Akutenshi to school with me, and one day I had to recite The Raven. When I said 'Quoth the raven....' Akutenshi answered...." Raven started. "Nevermore!" Akutenshi yelled. Everyone stared at Akutenshi. Akutenshi flew back over and landed on Wufei's head....  
  
"Ow!! Get your talons off of me you weak bird!" Wufei yelled. Akutenshi got a very mad look on his face, and started to peck at Wufei's head. Everyone started to laugh.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [1] Amiboshi always carries around a frying pan with her. She uses it against Duo, only to tourcher him, and she also carried a large gundanium fan and a metal baseball bat. [2] The Cheshire Maxwell is what the others call Amiboshi, because she can dissappear, reappear, and be a bodiless voice like the Cheshire Cat from Alice of Wonderland. Actually, that's how she got the power. Her favorite character is the Cheshire Cat! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Raven: That was fun!  
  
Akutenshi: Ya! Christina left us in charge of the wrap-up, so....  
  
Both: Chapter 6 is commin up!  
  
Raven: *starts to sing Comming Up*  
  
Akutenshi: *sweatdrops* Oooooookay..... Anywho.... Please read and review..... Ja ne!!! Raven: *still singing* Commin up like a flower! Akutenshi: *sweatdrops several times* 


End file.
